<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 AM by thirteenpetals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459966">3 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpetals/pseuds/thirteenpetals'>thirteenpetals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this to feel better, It's kind of cheesy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Moon, One Shot, Other, even by one percent, i hope it makes you feel better too, literally just fluff, or even a fraction of a percent, sleeping, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpetals/pseuds/thirteenpetals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't seem to fall asleep, so Jihoon talks about the moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this story at 3:12 in the morning on January 6, 2020. I finally finished it tonight. (Thankfully, I didn't finish it at three in the morning). I started this when I was feeling super low about so many things, and I was just craving a little bit of comfort. I continued to only write this when I was craving that same bit of comfort, but tonight I was able to finish it with happier feelings. Honestly speaking, right after I wrote this story on the sixth, I was absolutely ready to scrap it when I woke up that morning, but I re-read it again and found that it wasn't so bad. There was a feeling in it that I couldn't explain, but it was nice. So I kept at it, and here it is for all of you wandering souls like me.</p><p>Thank you for finding interest in my story enough to press on it.</p><p>Thank you for reading through these beginning notes if you happen to do so.</p><p>Thank you for reading through the whole story if you happen to do so.</p><p>Thank you for reading through the ending notes if you happen to do so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If 9 AM relit my passion for writing, 3 AM relit the candle of my life. I hold this story in an extremely special place in my heart for this reason.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was difficult to sleep when your thoughts were busy. They tired you out mentally but kept you up physically. You did a lot of shuffling, hoping that a change in position would help you sleep better.</p><p class="p1">Nope. No luck with that.</p><p class="p1">You checked the clock above your head. 2:59 it read. Sighing, you contemplated whether or not you should just give up on trying to sleep and just stay up.</p><p class="p1">“Can’t sleep?” A voice mumbled next to you. You hummed in affirmation. Jihoon hazily blinked a few times to adjust his eyes in the dark. He stared at you for a moment or two, perhaps thinking of what to say.</p><p class="p1">You turned your body to face him, tucking an arm under your head. “Sorry, did I wake you?” He shook his head. “It’s three in the morning. Go back to sleep,” you told him. He, in turn, continued to stare at you again. You stared back, waiting for a response.</p><p class="p1">“We can talk if you want—you know, until you’re tired enough to sleep?” he suggested.</p><p class="p1">“What is there to talk about?” you questioned.</p><p class="p1">He shrugged with one shoulder. “Anything and everything, really,” he breathed. He reached out to gently swipe his thumb across your cheek before holding your hand. “We could talk about the moon.”</p><p class="p1">“The moon?” You raised an eyebrow at him. He hummed. “Okay, what about the moon?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s bright tonight,” he said simply. You turned back to look out the window for a second before facing Jihoon again. You smiled.</p><p class="p1">“It is.” You looked into his eyes. “What else is there about the moon tonight?”</p><p class="p1">He hummed a long note as he thought about it, his eyes never leaving yours. “It lets me see you tonight.”</p><p class="p1">“How come?”</p><p class="p1">“You’re glowing with it.” He smiled.</p><p class="p1">You let go of his hand to cover your face, laughing. “Ugh, you’re so <em>cheesy</em>,” you groaned. He laughed, his shoulders shaking just slightly.</p><p class="p1">“It’s not exactly a lie though,” he started. “Without the moon, I probably would’ve poked you in the eye or something earlier when I touched your cheek. <em>That</em> would’ve been so much less romantic,” he joked.</p><p class="p1">“Oh definitely <em>so</em> romantic.”</p><p class="p1">He leaned in to kiss your nose. “It’s what the moon does to help us out,” Jihoon told you after he settled back down on his pillow.</p><p class="p1">You looked at him fondly. “Then I should probably thank it,” you whispered.</p><p class="p1">“You can thank it by going to sleep.” He cracked a small smile. “Sleep,” he repeated softly.</p><p class="p1">“But I can’t,” you replied just as softly, afraid that talking too loudly would break whatever you two had in that moment. “What else is there about the moon?”</p><p class="p1">He thought about your question, his eyes still fixated on yours. He let go of the fact that you weren’t even trying to fall asleep at this point.</p><p class="p1">“Sometimes it’s the only thing to see in the city, what with the stars overshadowed by the town lights. It’s a nice reminder that nature’s not all gone in a place that feels much too artificial,” he finally told you. You felt his heart in his answer.</p><p class="p1">“I love you,” you blurted.</p><p class="p1">He blinked in slow quarter notes for about four beats before showing some teeth. “All of a sudden?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah”—you smiled at him—“just thought you had to know.”</p><p class="p1">He took your hands again but this time up to his lips. Jihoon closed his eyes and left a lingering imprint on the back of your fingers. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at you as if he were looking at the moon—the one he described so beautifully just moments ago.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>I love you</em>, his eyes wrote to you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Your smile grew larger, and you brought yourself closer to him. Jihoon let you, going as far as pulling you even further into his chest and leaving a peck in your hair.</p><p class="p1">“I’m okay with sleeping now.” You voice came out muffled, but he heard you nonetheless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're the moon.</p><p>You deserve to shine just as bright as you believe you should. Light up someone else's world, but most importantly light up your own world. Be someone real (more so for yourself than anyone else) in this place that feels much too artificial.</p><p>There will be nights where you don't shine as bright as you did the night before, and that's okay. You're shining as bright as you can in that moment, and that's okay. Every night, you're putting out as much light as you can manage even if it seems different from other nights. Remember that yesterday's one hundred percent is different from today's one hundred percent. If you remember this, you will make it through the night.</p><p>Trust me as I try to trust myself.</p><p>And trust yourself as you try to trust yourself.</p><p>And trust yourself because you're willing to trust yourself.</p><p>And trust yourself because you will trust yourself.</p><p>You are the moon, and I sincerely hope you don't forget that.</p><p>[If you're having trouble remembering that, I recommend listening to "잘 자요 (Lullaby/Goodnight)" by BEAST. Listen to the melody and read the lyrics, and hopefully you'll be okay again.]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>